Charming as always, Natsume
by mesweetescape
Summary: A series of one shots, on how truly charming Natsume can be. NXM , r
1. Happy Birthday to you, Mikan Sakura

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Happy Birthday to you, Mikan Sakura.**

_One shot baby,_

"Hey Natsume?" Mikan murmurs as she reaches for his arm in the corridor. "Guess what day it is today!"

Natsume stares at her nonchalantly, while the whole corridor stares in surprise. "Your birthday?" he guesses bemused by the audience.

"You guessed right!" she screams as she does a little dance in the hall. "Aren't you a smart cookie?"

"Well," he mused, "If saying I read your "It's my birthday!" badge is smart, then sure."

Instantly, Natsume watched as Mikan's happy expression shift into sadness. Natsume sighs and pats her on the head. "Don't be an idiot," he says, "You're not even _wearing_ a badge, and you believed me?" he scoffs, "How stupid can you get?"

As she realized her mistake, Mikan jumps from the touch and stutters. "Sh-Shuttup!"She yells loudly as blood rushes into her cheeks.

Natsume chuckled as they walked into class, "I really should reconsider the whole, "The older you get, the wiser you become," concept, I mean _clearly _he wasn't thinking of _you_ when he said that."

Mikan glares at him and scrunches her nose. "Be nice," she murmurs, and nudges him with her elbow. "It is my birthday you know?"

"Oh yeah, congratulations on actually being alive with that brain of yours."

"Charming Natsume, really."

"So they say."

Mikan rolls her eyes as she pretends to concentrate on the lesson that Narumi was currently teaching, and Natsume would've believed she was if she didn't keep glancing at him every few seconds. By the end of the class, Mikan had managed to not start a conversation, which obviously resulted in a prideful Natsume doing the same.

When Mikan was going to leave her seat towards the next class – which was going to have Tsubasa Andou attending, Natsume grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek, while handing her a necklace he had managed to buy without her noticing in central town last week. Which was hardly a mission impossible.

"Happy 16th Birthday Mikan Sakura," he whispered. "Thank you for being born and with me today."

And with those words, Natsume left with a shocked Mikan clutching onto a ruby necklace, and a box of holawon and 16 candles brightly lip up across the classroom.

"Charming," Mikan laughs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

The "thank you for being born," bit was kind of inspired by the drama "You're Beautiful."

Which was an incredibly awesome drama, i must say.

But yes, so sorry for that corny insert, i swear it wasn't corny when it was said!

**Moving along, hope you enjoyed my little drabble,**

**and _please_ READ AND REVIEW !**

**much love,** _hopelessly lovestruck._


	2. Learning new words

DISCLAIMER.

**Charming as always, Natsume.**

_Learning new words._

"Charming," Natsume mused as he looked at Mikan in her genie outfit. Mikan blinked a consecutive amount of times before she tilted her head, and asked.

"What's charming mean?" causing Natsume to look at her in disbelief.

"I always knew you were an idiot, Mikan."

"We're _twelve_, I don't know the whole dictionary you know?" she sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, "Give me a break."

"Oh please," he scoffs. "Charming, is hardly a word meant for grown ups."

"Yeah?" Mikan challenged, "Who's it for?"

Natsume just groaned and walked off, away from her as she sighed and continued to do her job in the festival.

-

-

By the end of the day, Mikan still had not worked out what 'charming' had meant, and she was beginning to look frustrated.

"Hotaru," she calls as her raven haired friend turns around nonchalantly. "What does charming mean?"

Hotaru shrugged, "Look in the dictionary."

"Do you have one on you?"

"What am I, a library?"

"Right, sorry." Hotaru nodded as Mikan headed off to the library, determined to know what charming was.

-

-

As Mikan fumbled through the library, still amazed at the size of it, she decided that what Natsume had remarked her as today, was definitely an insult. She pouted at the thought, couldn't he just have said something simple, like beautiful or pretty?

What's with the cryptic remarks?!

When Mikan sighed and plopped herself into a comfortable chair, she flipped through the dictionary and had found the word she's been longing to look for.

"_charm - appeal: attractiveness that interests or pleases or stimulates; "_

At that, Mikan gasped and jumped out of her chair and ran for the one place she thinks she would find Natsume.

-

-

"Natsume!" Mikan yells as she runs through the isle of cherry blossoms. Natsume, just awoken from his nap inclined his head in her direction.

"Stop yelling, it's like 10pm at night." He ordered huskily.

Mikan giggled, and smiled at him brightly. "Right," she says. "Sorry."

Natsume raised his brow, but questioned no further at her happiness, considering she was _always_ happy.

"You're so reserved, Natsume." Mikan murmured as she took in the comfortable silence between the two.

Natsume raised his brow again, "Don't use words you don't understand Mikan," he murmured, "It just makes you look more of an idiot."

Mikan groaned and rolled her eyes. "I _know_ what reserved is," she said "Hotaru always says it when I say she's quiet." Mikan mimicked Hotaru, "Reserved, Mikan, I'm reserved."

Natsume laughs, "Charming,"

Mikan looks at him and smiles, "Like you are to me." She says simply, and turns on her heel towards the dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you enjoy my little drabbles to a certain extent, **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW ! **

**Love many, **

_**Helplessly Lovestruck**_


End file.
